


[Haikyuu!! AU] Oh Hey There Neighbor!

by Tdgarts



Series: Haikyuu Neighborhood AU [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BABY HINATA, Bottom Oikawa Tooru, Established Relationship, Haikyuu!! AU, M/M, Mention of pregnancy, Next Door Neighbors, Top Iwaizumi Hajime, baby character(s), baby kageyama, baby lev, haikyuu!! - Freeform, neighborhood AU, sugamama/dadchi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2019-07-28 12:57:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16242086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tdgarts/pseuds/Tdgarts
Summary: The Sawamura’s moving into their new home with their kids and they quickly find out that old rivals are their neighbors, but Suga’s and Daichi’s old Volleyball gang all live in the same neighborhood. Friends and other team rivals have their own homes and kids of their own.





	1. Hey There Neighbor!

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU called the Neighborhood AU. There are established relationships and some character ages are changed, whether is be lowered or higher. This is my first public fanfic, and I hope you like this first chapter! Let me know what you think!

    The hot summer sun blazed down as the family of four finished unloading the large moving truck. Daichi plopped the last box onto the ground in the box-filled living room. “This is…” He paused to read the messy hand writing that was probably his own, “… Uh… The pots and pans.” He looks up to wet eyes wit his silver haired wife, who was playing with their oldest and holding their youngest in an orange sling.

  
    “Put them in the kitchen. I’ll take care of them after I get the kid’s stuff unpacked.” Suga gave a gently smile to his brunette husband, who gave a nod and carried the box into the large kitchen.

  
    Daichi and Koushi Sawamura have just moved into their new home. It was much bigger than their old apartment in Miyagi. With their new addition to the family, the two bedroom apartment was becoming too small for the family of four. The new home was now in Tokyo and much closer to Daichi’s new job as a chief editor at a publishing company. Suga was able to find a nice spot to open a new barista with the help of their old friend and rival, Yaku Morisuke.

  
    “Tobio! Don’t touch that!” Suga moved the 19 month old away from the pile of boxes full of god knows what. The raven head boy gave a whine as he wanted to play with more of his toys.

  
    “Daichi! Can you put up the play pen for Tobio and Shoyo to play in safely.” Suga stands, holding their two sons. Daichi walks over to this family, smiling while looking at them. He pecks Suga on the cheek and ruffles both of his son’s heads, “of course. But where is it?”

  
    The parents sigh when they scan the room, only to see piles and piles of stacked boxes. “You forget how much you really own until you actually move.” Suga comments. Daichi turns back to his wife, “I’ll look for it. How about you take a break and take the kids out to play. I think I saw the box full of toys in Tobio’s room.” Daichi playfully squeezes his son’s cheek, a loud giggle erupting from the boy.

  
    “Play play!” Tobio waves his arms as he chants the one word. The parents chuckle at their son’s enthusiasm, but their attention moves to the small baby in the sling wrapped around Suga’s chest. The orange head giving out a loud whine and tries to hit his brother.

  
    “Don’t hit your brother” Suga says sternly.

  
    “Oh dear. Sorry Shoyo, did we wake you from your afternoon nap?” Daichi pets Shoyo’s head to calm him down and hopefully lull him back to sleep. “I’ll go look for the play pen and more of their toys.” Daichi heads down the hall to Tobio’s room and look for what they need.

  
    Suga set Tobio down so he could focus on the fussy infant in his arms. “Shh. It’s okay baby. Just go back to sleep now” Suga whispers as he bounces him. He watches as. Tobio waddles his way to a pile of boxes and knocks them over; causing the items to roll out onto the floor. Two volleyballs roll out towards the front door, Tobio following right behind them.  
“Ball! Ball! Play wif!” Tobio squeaks.

  
    Suga smiles and helps him by taking a volleyball and moving it to the side, then opens the door for Tobio to run out. Tobio kicks the volleyball with his tiny feet, giggling as he chases after it. He stumbles a couple times from the uneven pavement, but never trips.

  
    “Slow down, sweetie. You’re going to trip and fall” Suga calls to his son while covering up Shoyo’s head from the bright summer sun. He sat on the step of their porch while keeping an eye on Tobio.

  
    “Mama, play wif me!” The boy waddles over, trying to hold the volleyball in his little arms. He tosses it to his mother, it rolls over then Suga pushes it back to him. Suga smiles as he remember his old high school days, playing as a setter for the Karasuno volleyball club.

  
    He remembered the long hours of practice and the long matches that came with it. So many great rivals like Nekoma or Aoba Johsai, that nearly would cause him to collapse from the amount of energy he would use. The countless times he would toss the ball to Daichi, how they would help each other improve and not allow one to give up on volleyball. Now he’s grown up, graduated college, even married to Daichi, and had two lovely children with him. Time passes by fast as you grow older.

  
    Suga grabs the volleyball and unconsciously tosses it a little too far for Tobio. “Oops. Sorry, sweetie” Suga says, he gets up to retrieve it but Tobio is fast on his feet and is already gone after it. Suga looks down at Shoyo who is being fussy again, he squirms in the sling and lets out a whine. Suga assumes it’s getting too hot for him so he lets him out of the sling and carries him on his open shoulder. He wipes the sweat from his face and head with his shirt. He bounces Shoyo around then realizes that his other son had not returned. He’s also no where to be seen.

  
    Suga’s blood runs cold when he suddenly hears a scream coming from the yard next door. “Meanie Iwa-chan!” A voice yells. Suga rushes over to where he heard the screams. He spotted two men and his son. One many man was holding the volleyball and seems to hold something else in the other as he came closer to Tobio. Suga doesn’t wait another second before smacking the one man as hard as he can. “Ow!” The man yips.

  
    Tobio cries louder and runs to his mother once he sees him. Abandoning the volleyball he was playing with. Suga quickly takes his son into his arms and prepares to attack or even run if needed. With both children now each in one arm and both crying, Suga looks at the one who was looming over Tobio.

  
    Taking a closer look, the man seemed familiar. Dark chocolate brown chair that is swept outwards with the same brown eyes and beautiful skin. Except now it had a few patches of dirt along with his clothing. He was one of Suga’s and Daichi’s greatest rivals, Oikawa Tooru. And Next to him was his best friend, Iwaizumi Hajime, or as Oikawa would call him, ‘Iwa-chan.’ He still had to same dark brown hair and sharp eyes. Both men had gloves and their clothes were dirty from dirt. Iwaizumi was holding a plant and Oikawa held a little shovel and the volleyball. They seemed to be in the middle of gardening.

  
    “Oikawa Tooru?” Suga simply says, still in shock from seeing people he used to battle on the court. But then turned his attention to his still crying children, he begins to return to calming them down from all the fuss.

  
    Said man was now rubbing his cheek, Iwa-chan angrily scolding him, “Shittykawa, you can’t bully a kid like that. You look like a creep. No wonder you got smacked.”

  
    “I was gonna ask where his mom was! Then she hit me, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa whines, he takes a look at Suga and chuckles. “Or should I say, he hit me.” Iwa-chan takes a look at Suga as well then helps his wife up from the grass. The couple seemed t have recognized who they were looking at.

  
    Suga still held his crying children close to him. “Koushi! Are you and the kids okay!” Suga heard Daichi calling from their front gate. He turned to face his husband. “Daichi come here! You won’t believe who are our neighbors!”

  
    Daichi made his way over as Suga spoke to Oikawa and Iwaizumi. “It’s been a while,” Suga says, trying to ease off the awkwardness from the previous situation.

  
    Oikawa laughed, “I knew the name Sawamura sounded familiar! We haven’t seen you guys since our matches back in high school.”

  
    The mother and father gave each other a look of slight discomfort. Shoyo began to cry again and reached his little hands to Daichi, the two knowing Shoyo wants to be held by his father. Daichi takes him away from Suga and the infant begins to calm down in his father’s arms.

  
    “I see you have two sons. What are their names?” Iwa-chan asks them. He steps closer to look at Tobio who stares at him with his big cobalt eyes. Shoyo on the other hand is laughing in delight as Oikawa makes funny faces and pretends to tickle him. “Dada! Dada!” Shoyo squeals as he snuggles closer to Daichi’s chest.

  
    Suga smiles when he sees both of his children react nicely to the two strangers. “This is our oldest, Tobio. He’s nineteen months now. And Daichi is holding our six month old, Shoyo.” He watches as Oikawa steals away Shoyo and continues to play with the infant.

  
    Iwa-chan takes the moment to get eye leveled with Tobio, “Hello Tobio. I’m Iwaizumi Hajime. And that… silly man over there is my wife, Iwaizumi Tooru.” He seemed to not just be talking to the raven head, but to Suga and Daichi as well.

  
    “Iwaizumi? So you both did get married after all.” Daichi comments, but keeps a sharp eye on Oikawa and Shoyo.

  
    “I knew from watching you two, you would have” Suga gives a toothy grin that shines like the summer sun.

  
    “I would say the same for you as well! You both already seemed like a married couple even back in high school!” Oikawa laughs, now he was bouncing Shoyo gently. “Dang you two make really cute kids.”

  
    The couple laugh at Oikawa’s compliment, they both also blush ever so slightly as well. “Thank you, I guess.” Daichi awkwardly says, stealing back Shoyo. Oikawa whines with Shoyo when they are separated. Then Oikawa’s face lights up, only Iwa-chan knows what that look is about. He has a sleazy idea.

  
    Oikawa rushes over to his husband like a puppy, “Let’s help out new neighbors finish unpacking Iwa-chan! I’m sure it must be hard for the two of them having to take care of the boxes and the children!” He hops up and down, holding onto Hajime’s hand.

  
    “You don’t have to-“ Suga tries to say, but is quickly cut off.

  
    “Iwa-chan is strong! He can help your hubby lift anything that’s heavy!” Did he just imply that Daichi is weak? Oh boy.

  
    Daichi’s eye twitch just a bit after that comment. “Why don’t we let them, sweetie? I’m sure Iwaizumi-san would love to help us. And since he was the one who recommended it, we shouldn’t turn down the help.” Daichi wrapped an arm around Suga’s shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze.

  
    Suga sighed, knowing the look on Daichi’s face was one preparing for a competition. “Okay then. I guess some extra help wouldn’t hurt. Thank you” Suga gives a slight bow to the Iwaizumi’s.

  
    Oikawa snuck over to them, “Sounds great! Iwa-chan and Daichi can work together!” He stole little Shoyo again from Daichi, he clearly just wanted to play with the kids. “I don’t mind helping you out with the kids!” Shoyo and Tobio both squealed in delight as they get to play some more. Now they had a new friend and neighbor!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have a little insight to what the mornings are like for the family of four. They also find out some old high school friends live next door and across the street.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a little difficult to write, I’m sorry if it’s all over the place. If you have any story suggestions or head canons, I would love to hear them! Also, if you want to see what the kids all look like and a little more of the characters with kids, click here: https://bit.ly/2RGUp1w  
>  Hope you like it!

    The mornings are a little hectic for the Sawamura family. Lucky for Suga and Daichi, Shoyo and Tobio are early risers, so they are never crabby in the morning. Both boys are very happy when they get food in their little bellies. Shoyo always wakes up with a tiny tooth smile on his face, he squeals happily as his mother or father dress him in one of his many cute outfits. He’s probably too happy as he never stops moving, so changing and dressing can be difficult at times. Tobio on the other hand is quite calm. He likes to be held for a while before getting ready for the day, usually Suga will rock him in the rocking chair until he’s wide awake.

  
    Suga had just finished his cereal when Daichi finished feeding Shoyo his bottle. Tobio was in his chair finishing up his own bowl of fruits and his cup of milk. Tobio loves milk so much that the family goes through it quickly. Suga had stared to introduce Shoyo to formula in a bottle, he still will latch onto Suga or become fussy when he's given a bottle. It's been a slow transition for the baby, and luckily it was one of the good days.

  
    Daichi yawned, biting into his toast; Shoyo resting peacefully in his arm. Today was Daichi's and Suga's first day for their jobs, both were a little nervous. Daichi took a sip of his now cold coffee, noticing Tobio waving his cup in the air.   
“Mama! Mamaaaa!” The raven head squeaked.

  
    Suga took the his cup to the sink, walking to his child to take Tobio's cup from him. “I can get him more milk, Koushi.” Daichi tries to get up but he's placed back down by wife.

  
    “I'm finished with my breakfast. So I'll refill his cup. We have an hour before we need to leave.” Suga picks up Shoyo from Daichi and pecks both boys on the cheek. Daichi blushes and continues on with his breakfast, being late on the first day would not be good.

  
    Daichi finishes his meal so he can get showered and head off with the family. Shoyo cries in his mother's arms, he wants to be held by daddy. Suga tries his best to calm him down and get Tobio more milk at the same time, but soon Tobio starts to get upset and it becomes very loud in the kitchen.

  
    “You sure you don't want help?” Daichi asks over the screaming children while he puts his mug and plate in the sink.

  
    “I got it! I got it!” Suga reassures him as he finishes screwing the lid on Tobio's cup and hands it to the child. Suga lets out a sigh when he switches Shoyo to his other arm, the baby still being fussy with his mother.

  
    “Daaaw…” Daichi says before giving his son a kiss on his little orange head. “Daddy has to get ready for work. I'll hold you when I'm out of the shower" he tells his son. Even after telling him this, Shoyo still cries for his father. Now Daichi really doesn't want to get ready for work, but he fights the urge and heads to the bathroom.

  
    Suga bounces his child some more while he watches Tobio eat the last of his fruit. When the raven head pushes his bowl away, Suga knows instantly that he is done. “You ready to get dressed big boy?” Suga takes the bowl away and carefully picks up Tobio from his chair.

  
    Suga hears the shower running when he enters Tobio's room, both kids in each arm. Tobio continues to drink his milk when he's placed on the changing table. His face contorted into an expression of annoyance as Shoyo would not let up his whining. Suga grabbed Tobio's clothes and quickly placed Shoyo in the sling so he could try to get one child into his clothes.

  
    “Let's get you dressed big boy. First day at the new daycare! I know Akaashi-Sensei will be super excited to see you two again!” Suga tries to lighten the mood with talking, but it was becoming more and more difficult as he got Tobio dressed.

  
    Suga got Tobio’s pants on when was starting to calm down. He reached to put on Tobio’s shirt when he saw Daichi enter the room. The orange head started to cry once more for his father to hold him.

  
    “Dada, Dadaaa!!” Shoyo screams as he reaches with his chubby arms.

  
    “Stooop!” Tobio yells as he suddenly hits his little brother’s head, only causing him to scream louder.

  
    “Tobio!!” Both parents yell at once and separate their children. Suga gives Tobio a look of death, “you do not hit your brother, Tobio!” Suga scolds him immediately.

  
    Daichi takes Shoyo again and calms him down in their bedroom, his dress shirt will probably get dirty now. He can hear Suga giving Tobio a big scolding in the other room. Suga can get scary at times. Daichi sits on the bed to allow his younger son to stop crying, he rubs Shoyo’s orange hair and whispers sweet nothings to him.

  
    Suga come sin with their other son, who was now dressed in jeans and an orange shirt with a black crow feather in the middle Tobio seemed to have cried a bit after from what had happened, he wipes his eyes with his sleeves and sniffs his nose a couple times. Suga sits next to Daichi and speaks to Tobio, “What do you have to say to your brother?”

  
    Tobio pouts and doesn’t look up from his lap. Daichi wipes Shoyo’s face, the little orange haired boy turned his head to look at his older brother. “Tobio…” Daichi says in a stern voice, “apologize to Shoyo. Or you won’t have your desert after dinner tonight.”

  
    “No! No daddy!” Tobio exclaims, he instantly changes his demeanor as he fidgets on his mother’s lap. “So… sorry Sho…” He mumbles, looking up at him.

  
    Shoyo sniffles, Daichi wiping his face again with a tissue. Shoyo reaches his arm to Tobio, the two look at each other then Tobio takes Shoyo’s hand and the orange head lets out a small giggle. Letting the parents know that Shoyo forgives his brother of his misdeed.

  
    After the two kids made up, Suga got himself ready for work and Daichi took care of the kids while he was busy. Daichi struggled to dress Shoyo as the child didn’t want to let go of Tobio’s hand the whole time.

  
    Everyone in the Sawamura family was now dressed, fed and the kid’s bags were packed for the day, the family of four was now ready to leave. “Did you grab Tobio’s crow plushie?” Suga asks as he gets Shoyo situated in the orange sling again.

  
    “Yeah. I also grabbed Shoyo’s crow, since he likes to sleep with it” Daichi holds the orange and black haired crow plushies the kids got as a present when they were born. Daichi put the plushies in the bags and handed it to Suga who placed the bags in the stroller. Daichi finished locking up the door when he heard the greeting of Oikawa and Iwaizumi.

  
    “Good morning, Kou-chan!” Oikawa greets with complete joy, the man almost sparkled. Oikawa waved and started to make his way over to Suga and the kids.

  
    “Good morning, Tooru-san.” Suga replies, guess they are on a first name basis. Shoyo giggles when he hears Oikawa’s voice.

    Iwaizumi grabs Oikawa by the collar of his shirt. “Idiot, we can’t stop for chatting. We need to get going.” He says and Oikawa whines at the reminder.

  
    “Fiiine! Sorry Suga-chan! Can’t chat right now! Maybe we’ll see each other later!” Oikawa calls as he enters the car.

  
    “Iwa! Iwa!” Tobio calls to them, he waves his little hand to the couple. “M-Morming!”

  
    Iwaizumi gives a soft smile and he waves back to the toddler. “Good morning, Tobio.” He says then gets into the car. Oikawa seemed to comment something snarky since Iwaizumi gives him a smack on the back of the head.

  
    “Are we ready to go?” Daichi asks while standing next to Suga. Suga would have answered him, but loud yelling suddenly came from next door and across the street.

  
    “RAAAAAHHH!! Ryuu!!” A small man with artful spiked hair yelled from next door.

  
    “AAAAAAHHHH!! Yu!” Another man with a shaved head from across the street screamed as well, who then got smacked by another man with black locks.

  
    “Yu, you shouldn’t yell so early in the morning.. again.” A large man with a bun said to the smaller one.

  
    “Asahi?” Daichi said, he recognized the tall man anywhere, they do work with one another. Asahi and Noya both turned their heads in synch.

  
    “Daichi, Suga!” Noya called, instantly running over to them. He saw the two children with their parents, “hi Shoyo and Tobio! You guys have gotten so big!” The kids hide their faces in their mother’s chest in a very bashful way.

  
    “Waaah! Daichi!? Suga!?” Tanaka yells from across the street, he walks over with the familiar Ennoshita. Tanaka and Noya are both wearing police uniforms.

  
    “Hey guys. You live in the same neighborhood as us? What luck!” Enno chuckles.

  
    “Yeah. I guess we do. Do you guys know Oikawa and Iwaizumi also live here too?” Suga asks while placing Tobio in the stroller and gives him his cup of milk. Noya and Tanaka almost scowl at the though of the old rivals. But Enno hits them both in the back of their heads.

  
    “Stop it you two. They aren’t school rivals anymore.” Enno says to them. Suga and Daichi smile, it’s nice to know old friends live really close. Daichi looks at his watch for the time, “Crap! I can’t stay, I’m going to miss my train.”

  
    “I can drive you, Daichi. We do work at the same place.” Asahi offers to his friend.

  
    “Is that okay? What about Nishinoya?”

  
    “Hey! It’s Azumane Yu now!” Noya holds up his left hand with the gold wedding band on his ring finger. The two men laugh  
“Ah yeah. I’m still not used to that…” Daichi smiles.

  
    “I can take Suga to the daycare. I’m heading there for work anyways.” Ennoshita suggests to Daichi.

  
    Daichi agrees to the suggestion, he kisses his wife and children a good bye. Then he receives his special goodbye kisses from Suga: one on his forehead, his eyes his cheek, nose and finally his lips. The kids wave bye-bye to their father as Suga sets off with Enno.

  
    “Bye bye daddy!” Tobio calls to Daichi.

  
    “Dada!” Shoyo whines. Daichi can tell his son is ready to cry.

  
    “Looks like the kids are taking the move pretty well.” Asahi comments, he waves to Noya and Tanaka who head off to their work as well.

  
    “Yeah. I don’t think they’re old enough to fully understand what’s going on anyways.” Daichi says as he hops into Asahi’s car.

  
     “If you want, I can drive you to work everyday. It could save you time from having to catch the train.” Asahi starts the car and slowly backs out of the drive way.

  
    “Really? I wouldn’t mind at all. Thank you Asahi.” Daichi laughs, Asahi nervously rubs the back of his head.

  
    “I’m glad I can be of help. It’s cool that you guys are our neighbors.” And with that, Asahi drove off so the two could get to work on time. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga drops his boys off at the daycare before heading to work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got this chapter out! sorry it took so long. I hand write then type my stories, but typing this was really hard to do. I had it fully written for along time, but I now have it done.  
> This story is a side project of mine. I'm more of an artist and writing is a side thing I do when I don't draw.   
> I hope ya like it!

            It helped Suga greatly that Ennoshita walked him to the daycare building. He and Daichi already checked out the place before the move and they knew Akaashi Keiji owned the place. He had nothing to worry about, his kids would be safe and surely have fun while he and Daichi were at work.

            But Suga was a house wife before the move, he spent all his time with his sons; so having to separate from them for the day was a little anxiety inducing. He would miss his babies, that’s all Suga knew as a fact.

            Enno opened the gate for Suga who in returned, pushed the stroller though the gate. He glanced around to see many small children playing one the play sets, run around or play with the toys that are available to them.

            “Hi Sensei!” Some kids squeak out to the man with messy black hair and tired looking eyes. He smiled and waved back to them, “Good morning,” He replies to the kids, he turned to look at Suga.

            “Welcome Sawamura-san” He waved to Suga and Enno. Ennoshita bowed to his boss, “Could you help signing in the kids while I help Sawamura-san with his papers and finalize everything.” Enno nods to that and heads inside immediately.

            “Good Morning Akaashi-kun. You can just call me Koushi-san.” Suga greets him with the kids looking at their new pretty teacher. “It’s pretty busy around here” He comments as he follows Akaashi into his separate office.

            “Your boys got big in the last two months” Akaashi kneel down to at Tobio.

            “Kids grow up fast. You know that.” Suga smiles. Tobio reaches for his mother, waving this cup in one hand and his plushie in the other.

            Akaashi nods, “True…” he chuckles, grabbing some papers on his desk. The loud cheering and screaming of the kids could be heard on the other side of the wall. Akaashi hands the papers to Suga, “I just need you to look over the information. If there is anything that needs to be changed, just write it down.”

            Suga takes a look at the papers, he struggles to hold the excited Shoyo who is wiggling hin his arms. “Could you hold Shoyo for me?” Akaashi instantly takes the baby into his arms. He coos to the two children as Suga takes care of the paperwork.

            A quick scan of the addresses and the phone numbers are all Suga focuses one before giving the okay to Akaashi, who had already formed a bond with Tobio and Shoyo. The oldest showing off his favorite plush toy to him, and the youngest nestled nicely in his arms.

Suga smiles at the sight, he didn’t want to interrupt them. “Okay um…” Suga started to say, Akaashi stood up and focused his attention to the mother. Suga pulled out the two bags from the stroller, “Here are their things. Tobio loves to drink a glass of cold milk, but he will drink juices if you don’t have milk. Shoyo is on a bottle, but he can be fussy about it. He was drink his bottle just fine this morning, so hopefully he won’t cause you any trouble.”

            Akaashi placed the papers in a folder, still holding Shoyo. “We should be set then. You want to say bye-bye first?” Suga nods in response. He takes Shoyo and plants a big sloppy kiss on his son’s cheek. Akaashi helped Tobio out of his stroller, the boy whines and hugs his mother tightly, “Mama no!” the two exclaim, the water works begin.

            Suga held back his own tears and held his children, “I know. But I have to go work. I promise I will be back soon. Now go make some new friends and have fun. Akaashi is super to play with.” He ruffles the orange and raven heads, giving each one last kiss to them. Suga exits the office with Akaashi.

            Akaashi took back Shoyo and Tobio held his hand, they waved goodbye to Suga while Akaashi lead him to the playroom. Suga was about to turn to leave but a green haired and freckled face boy appeared from a room. The boy gasped loudly, “Suga-san!!” He exclaimed, causing the silver haired man to jump.

            Suga instantly gave him his signature toothy smile, waving to him. “Hi Yamaguchi! You’ve started working here?”

            Yams giggled, scratching the back of his head while walking over, “Yep! I heard you and Daichi-san moved in your house a few days ago.”

            “Yep! Luckily our new neighbors helped us out. We live next door to Iwaizumi Hajime and Oikawa Tooru. Er… Iwaizumi Tooru now, I guess.” Suga chuckled, then remembers earlier that day, “Oh! And we live-“

            “Next to Yuu-san and Asahi-san. Ennoshita-san mentioned it to me when he came in.” Yams paused, looking at his feet, “Tsukki and I live next to Enno and Tanaka-san. We all live right next to each other, Haha!” Yam’s forced out a small laugh.

            Suga’s eyes were wide open, he was living close to his old team, rivals and friends. He never imagined this would happened. “Wait, so are you and Tsukki…?” He trailed off, Yams look horrified. “N-no! No! We’re just roommates! I needed a place to stay for college and he offered to let me stay in his house.”

            Suga smiled, those two really were inseparable. Suga pats Yam’s back, “That’s so nice of him. He’s good at taking care of you” Yam’s face lit up a bit, “He is. And his restaurant has been doing so well that he buys me everything. I got this job to help out in some way.”

            “That’s great to hear. But make sure to get good grades on your classes.” Suga felt his phone vibrate, he had to open his shop soon. Ah! I’d love to stay and chat, but I have to open my shop in a few minutes. See you later Yamaguchi!” Suga waves goodbye to Yams. He opened the door and almost bumped into a small light brown haired man; who held a small infant in a lion outfit. Suga tilted his head down to look at the small man. He was surprised it was his close friend. “Hey Yaku!” he greeted.

            Yaku looked up to Suga, he fixed the duffle bag on his shoulder along with the small baby in his arms. “Oh, hey Koushi! I didn’t expect to catch you here.” Yaku smiles to Suga, who moves his gaze to the lion cub Yaku was holding. Suga knelt down to take a closer look at the baby, “Daw, Lev looks adorable! He’s gotten so big!” Suga almost squeals.

            Yaku laughs like a proud mother, “I know! I hate to admit it, but I’m glad Kuroo bought this for him. But don’t tell him I said that.” The mothers gush over baby Lev for a moment, then Yaku went to check in Lev at the daycare. Yams and Enno took Lev with big smiles on their face.

            Suga watches from where he was, watching the exchange happen from the door. Thw thoughts of something happening to his boys still lingered in his mind. His close friends ran the place, and Yaku highly recommended it to him when he and Daichi were looking for a daycare. Suga took a deep breath and exhaled to calm his nerves. Everything will be fine.

            Yaku waved bye-bye to the four month old Lev, he rest his hands on his wide hips with a smile. He walked back to Suga, “Okay. Let’s go open the shop.” He pat Suga on the back while the two headed out for work.

            They walked side by side for a while, both complained about the high humidity. “If the sun would stay behind the clouds then it wouldn’t be so bad.” Yaku chuckled, letting out a long yawn.

            Suga glanced over at his fellow mother, “Tired?” he asks, “You don’t have to start on opening day. You can wait till Lev is a little older to start working again.” Suga commented. Yaku was a single mother who got pregnant with Lev on accident. Shoyo and Lev weren’t that far apart in age, only a two month difference. Both hoped the two will be good friends in the future.

            Yaku scoffed, “Pfft. No it’s okay! You know how babies are. They’re fussy and wake up at ungodly hours.” He almost groaned at the last part, “I just thank that Kuroo is a floor under me, Lev was extra fussy last night and he has helped me a lot even though he has Kenma to take care of too. He’s more knowledgeable about parenting than I do.” Yaku rubbed his neck.

            Suga gave him a nod, “well, if you ever need an extra day off or a break or anything! Just let me know. I’m always happy to help.”

            Yaku gave his friend a smile, he was glad to have another mother living close by. It would make his life easier, hopefully.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The daycare antics with the Sawamura kids and their new friends. Also some Bokuaka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter is good! I had a lot of fun typing it and I find it adorable.   
> I might turn this into a more, short story kind of series. More of the stories I want to tell with no over arching narrative. But I'm not quite sure yet.  
> hope you like it!

            The daycare can be quite chaotic. With the multiple children running around and cheering on the play sets outside. Akaashi lead the new children to the classroom area. “This is where you guy will play.” He tells the two. He glances over to see Yamaguchi with the baby Lev in his arms while putting away the baby bag. Shoyo sees the little baby Yams’ holds, the orange head squeals and reaches out to the younger being. “Bah! Bah!” He giggles. Akaashi smiles at Shoyo, “baby, right Shoyo?” The orange head nods to the older raven head.

            Akaashi looks down where Tobio use to be next to him. The boy was now gone from his feet. Akaashi panicked for a moment, but when he looked up he found Tobio walking to a lonely little blonde and brown haired boy in the corner. Akaashi smiled, the little boy was shy and normally played by himself with the shape blocks.

            Tobio plopped himself right next to the boy, making the other jump. The little blonde looked over at Tobio with his large eyes, then turned his head away and holding the shape blocks. Tobio tried to grab one from him and whined, “Pway wif me!” The little boy whined back as he tried to keep a firm grip on his favorite toy, “n-no…!” He squeaked. Akaashi quickly stepped over to intervene.

            “Hey hey hey. No fighting, you two. Tobio we don’t demand to play with other kid’s toys…” he turned his head to look at the little blonde, “Kenma. We share our toys with other kids. You can let Tobio play with the shape blocks while you have little puzzles to play with.” He moved the long hair away from Kenma’s face, tucking it behind the little boy’s ear. Shoyo let out a loud squeal, reaching out to his brother and Kenma.

            Akaashi chuckles and places Shoyo between them, and quickly leaves to check up on everyone else in the daycare., but never leaving the room The orange head lifts himself up and pats Kenma’s leg, trying to reach for the blocks. Kenma shakes his head and moves the blocks away from Shoyo’s grasp. Shoyo’s eyes swelled up with tears and he gave out a loud whimper. The boy started to cry big fat tears and loud cries, making the three workers panic for a moment.

            “I’ll take care of it!” Akaashi says before heading back over to the three. Akaashi kneels in front of the children. Tobio currently trying to comfort his upset brother while Kenma doesn’t let up on his toys still. Akaashi picks up Shoyo and pats his back, “hey hey hey, there’s no need to cry, Shoyo. There are plenty of other toys to play with in here.” He searches in the toy box for something else for Shoyo to play with, but he accepts none of them.

            Kenma watches Akaashi comfort the little orange head. He looks at the circle block in his hand and pouts. He didn’t want to share his toys, but he didn’t want to make this new kid cry. He was crying really loud. Kenma gets up on his stubby legs and walks over to Akaashi, he holds on for balance and holds up the block to Shoyo. “P-pway…” he practically whispers. Hinata sniffed and took the toy while Akaashi finished wiping his tears away. Shoyo squealed and waved the block around in the air. Kenma took out another block and plopped in front of Tobio, holding out the triangle block to him. He repeats what he said to Shoyo, albeit much quieter to the bigger and a little scary looking boy. The raven head takes the block and smiles, patting Kenma’s head as lightly as he could. Akaashi could only smile as Kenma showed the two where each block was suppose to go into.

            Later, Kenma grabbed some of the little puzzles with pictures of vehicles or animals on them and they all placed the pieces in the right place. Once in a while, Shoyo would mess up and Tobio would scold Shoyo for not getting it right while he placed it in the correct spot. Sometimes. Kenma would have to fix Tobio’s mistake and place the piece in the actual right spot. Eventually Tobio got up and grabbed some balls and went to play with a little dinosaur toy. He placed the balls in the dinosaurs mouth and watched the balls roll down and out the dino’s belly. Shoyo and Kenma were not far behind with playing with him. Well, Shoyo played with Tobio more while Kenma stuck with his puzzles. The brothers would bicker at one another, Akaashi or one of the others to have to break them apart. Soon enough, more kids came over to play with the new kids and even Kenma. Akaashi sighed in relief as he watched the trio. He was glad to see Kenma finally have some new friends to play with. He would surely tell his father about it when he comes to pick him up later.

            At snack time, Ennoshita got all the kids together at their tables while Yams and Akaashi finished preparing the snacks. Ennoshita grabbed a fussy Lev and gave him his bottle, Akaashi did the same with Shoyo while Yams handed out snacks. Akaashi watched from the rocking chair to Tobio and Kenma next to each other. With little Inuoka and Fukunaga at their table and having a fun time with them. Akaashi took note of Tobio’s sad face when he wasn’t given his beloved milk, he made a mental note to buy milk for him to drink later.

            After snack was nap time. Ennoshita placed Lev in the crib and Akaashi put Shoyo in the other crib next to Lev’s. Yamaguchi laid out the little mats for the other kids to lay on. Each helper helped the kids with blankets, plushies, and anything else the children wanted. Yamaguchi allowed the kids to choose their spots to sleep at. After helping settle Shoyo into the crib, Akaashi glanced down at his feet to find Tobio dragging Kenma over and choosing to lay their mats next to the crib. He also saw Shoyo sit up and reach for his brother and new friend, he let out a loud squeal, causing Lev in the other crib to whimper.

            Lev let out a loud cry suddenly, putting Akaashi on high alert. He went to the infant and raised him up to his chest, “shh… it’s okay Lev.” He cooed as he proceed to rock the baby to sleep. Shoyo watched Akaashi from where was, he carefully stood in the crib, holding the bars to keep himself steady. “Baby cry!” Tobio squawked, giving Shoyo a whack on the leg. Kenma pulled on Tobio’s shirt as if to tell him to stop. But that didn’t stop Shoyo from bonking Tobio in the head through the crib bars, “bad!” Shoyo squawked back. Akaashi knelt down to the children, “enough you two. What have I said about hitting each other?” He spoke sternly while he bounced Lev with his other arm. Akaashi’s face usually looks calm and relaxed, but it can quickly turn to fierce and scary on command. The brothers look down at their feet, both poorly mumbling a sorry to their teacher.

            Akaashi let out a sigh and sat cris-cross next to the boys. Tobio quickly laid on his mat with his crow plushie in his arms. He didn’t want to go in time out again. Kenma was next to Tobio, already sleeping with his own black cat plushie in a tight hold. Akaashi quickly tucks the two in and smiles a sweet smile at them. Akaashi sits there for a moment, he was going to get up but it seems that Lev and Shoyo have started their own friendship. The two squeal as Shoyo talks nonsense to Lev, he only knows so many words so it eventually turns into baby babble.

            It didn’t take long for the two slowly become sleepy again and crash. Lev’s head on Akaashi’s shoulder and Ennoshita lays a blanket on Shoyo. Akaashi didn’t want to wakeup Lev again, so he sat in the rocking chair and watched the rest of the kids sleep. It was finally peace and quiet, once in a while a child would wake and ask for a drink or some wouldn’t go back to sleep, but lay there quietly. This was Akaashi’s favorite part of the day, watching the crazy children be calm and rest always made him happy. He knows a lot of them enjoy their time here, he tries his best for them to have a good time. It was important for his daycare to stay open for them to enjoy their time there. He seemed to be doing a good job so far.

            Akaashi was startled when he suddenly heard the door open and a loud voice ring from his office. “Hey Hey Hey! Akaashi you here!?” He immediately recognized the voice as his boyfriend Bokuto Koutarou. Akaashi stood a little too quickly, he could hear Ennoshita shushing Bokuto. Akaashi walked over and hands Lev to Ennoshita then grabs the muscle man into his office. “What have I told you about yelling and bursting into my daycare?” he doesn’t want to be mad, but he can’t help it when it was the middle of naptime, again.

            “I’m sorry Akaashi…” Bokuto pouts like a sad puppy. “I didn’t mean to be loud. I just get excited to see you.” He wraps his large arms around Akaashi’s middle, resting his head on Akaashi’s shoulder. Akaashi couldn’t help but forgive his child-like boyfriend. Giving him a pat on the head and sighing “I know you do. But try to wait till after work hours to visit. And you have your own job to be at.”

            “I know. But it’s lunch time, so I have time to visit you real quick.” Bokuto says while placing some small kisses on Akaashi’s neck, making the other man to blush.

            “Y-yes… But please just be quieter when you enter. You almost woke the baby and all the other kids in the room.” Akaashi turns around and wraps his arms around Bokuto’s neck. “The kids need their afternoon nap… so do I…” Akaashi mumbles the last part causing Bokuto to chuckle and peck his lips.

            “Okay. I’ll try to keep that in mind when I come over from now on.” Bokuto replies with his big smile on his face. He and Akaashi stare into each other’s eyes for a moment. Bokuto leans in closer to Akaashi, but it’s quickly interrupted when Yamaguchi open the door. “…Hey Akaashi, Ennoshita was-“ Yamaguchi stops when he sees Akaashi with his hands over Bokuto’s mouth while Bokuto keeps his arms wrapped around Akaashi’s waist. Akaashi’s cheeks a bright red and so was Yamaguchi’s. “eh... um… umm… n-nevermind!” Before he can close the door, Akaashi wriggles his way out of Bokuto’s hold.

“Yamaguchi wait!” Akaashi quickly managed. He stops Yamaguchi. “What about Ennoshita?”

            The freckled boy’s fumbles with his words, the red clear as day on his face “eh… um… H-he was wondering i-if we should do the craft next for the kids or just let the kids decide if they want to do it when they want it.”

            Akaashi released Yamaguchi’s arm and thought for a moment. Bokuto stepped next to Akaashi, placing a hand on Akaashi’s hip. “Why not let the kids choose? They’ll have more fun if they choose to do it.” Bokuto suggests. Akaashi looks up at Bokuto and nods, “not a bad idea. Go with that” Akaashi tells Yamaguchi.

            Yamaguchi gives him a nod and quickly tells him, “oh. And Kenma has been asking for you. He wants you to rub his back again.” Akaashi smiles and nods. “I’ll be out there in a moment. Thank you Yamaguchi-kun.” He says. With that Yamaguchi leaves his office.

            Akaashi is once again trapped in Bokuto’s hold. He’s given a tight squeeze until Bokuto lets him go. “Let me take you out for dinner tonight.”

            Akaashi chuckles, “maybe. We both have to get back to work. Have fun with those crazy kids.” Akaashi unconsciously touches Bokuto’s arms as he speaks to him. Bokuto grins and kisses him again before quietly leaving the daycare. Akaashi sighs and leaves his office. Going to Kenma straight away so he could rub the boy’s back.

            The rest of the day went on as normal. The kids were pretty well behaved and a lot of them actually wanted to make the craft. The day finally comes to an end. Parents come and go to pick up their children. Akaashi finished signing out a child when the familiar crazy bedhead came walking in. He finished whatever he was doing on the phone, placing it in his pocket and walks up to the counter. “Hey Akaashi!” he greets with his goofy smirk.

            Akaashi gives his friend a small smile. “Afternoon Kuroo-san.” He greets him, pushing the clipboard towards him. “I’ll have Yamaguchi get Kenma for you.” He pokes his head into the nursery then walks back over. “He’s getting him now.” Akaashi tells Kuroo while the father writes on the clipboard. He looks up at the raven head. “Was he a good boy? I hope he didn’t play by himself again”

            “Well. He actually-“ Akaashi was interrupted when loud screaming came from the nursery. He whips his head around to the close door. Yamaguchi opens the door and leads Kenma out while Ennoshita holds back a crying Shoyo. Tobio walks over to Kenma and grabs Kenma’s hand to try and stop him.

            Kuroo grins, “Oya? It that Suga-chan’s kids?” he asks, stepping past the little door. He picks up Kenma and grabs the bag from Yamaguchi. He steps into the nursery in front of Ennoshita who still held Shoyo. “Are these your new friends Kenma?” he asks his son. Kenma pouts and hides his face in his father’s shoulder. Kuroo chuckles when he sees Tobio pulling on Kuroo’s pant leg. “Frwend. My fwend!” Tobio squeaks to him. Kuroo lets out a hardy laugh, patting his son then Tobio’s head. “Aww! You two better be good friends to my kitten. He’s shy, but he’ll open up to ya if you pick on him enough.” Kuroo stands with Kenma still in his hold. Ennoshita releases Shoyo, the orange head crawls to his older brother.

            “Shoyo. Tobio? What are you two whining about?” Suga calls from the door way, Akaashi and Yaku right next to him. Yamaguchi sneaks past the bunch and hands a crying Lev to Yaku. “He just woke up from his nap and I think he’s hungry.” Yams tells Yaku. Yaku nods while he adjusts Lev on his chest.

            Suga steps in to his kids and kneels in front of them and next to Kuroo. “Hello, Kuroo-san.” He greets his old friend. He smiles at the bashful Kenma, “Hi Kenma. Did my boys treat you nicely?” his question was meant for Kenma, but he was bombarded with an explosion of excited squeaks from his own children. Both trying to tell their mother of their exciting first day at daycare. Suga and Kuroo could only laugh. “From their reactions, I would say they did.” Kuroo replies.

            Suga grabbed the bag from Ennoshita, making sure he had everything. “That’s good to hear.” He lifts up Shoyo and has Tobio hold onto his first two fingers as they head out. Everyone says goodbye to Akaashi and the others before stepping out into the side road.

            “So. It seems like our kids will get along just fine it seems.” Suga comments. He gets Shoyo in the sling and Tobio in his stroller, ready to walk home. “I told you they would. Your boys are quite the friendly ones. Well, Shoyo is at least. Akaashi was telling me that Shoyo and Lev would play with each other in the baby pen.” Yaku laughs.

            Kuroo grins, he places Kenma’s cat hat on his head to protect his eyes from the summer sun. “I think a play date will need to be arranged. We should have it this weekend!” Suga suggests. He has been wanting to have a get together with all his old friends and new neighbors. “Our house is big enough to have it. You guys can come and our boys can play together.”

            “I’ll see what my schedule is. I will have some exams to grade. But I’m sure I can fit it in. Kenma would love to play with his friends.” Kuroo smirks at Kenma, who whacked his father in the face with is little hands. “Owwie! Kitten’s paws hurt daddy!” Kuroo pretends to cry but Kenma only stares at him with a blank stare. The two mother’s laugh at Kuroo’s goofiness.

            Everyone says their goodbyes as they head to their separate homes. Kuroo walked with Yaku and Suga headed home with his two boys. The kids telling their mother of what happened at the daycare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do/am working on some sketches of this AU. I suddenly have a huge inspiration to draw this AU. I want to finish all the sketches first before I share them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi comes home from work. They spend time together as a family and even hang out with their neighbors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feels like it took forever, but it’s 2am and I suddenly can get the energy to finish typing this chapter. Been a little drain, but I still have ideas I can get out for yall to read!  
> Hope ya like it!

    “Good work today” Daichi and Asahi call out as they left their office and enter the elevator. Daichi stretches out his sore back as the two stand in the elevator, waiting for them to hit the ground floor. Asahi typed on his phone quite wildly while in the elevator, Daichi could tell he was growing worry about something. So he gently elbowed his friend’s arm, “What are you getting nervous about?” he asks bluntly.

  
    Asahi jolts and almost squeaks, he tucks away hi phone and lets out a sigh. “Just worried about Yuu. He told me they had a gun fight with a robber today. He says he’s fine, but you know me.” He forces out a chuckle. Daichi smiles then pats him on the back. “You’re a big worrying teddy bear. You’ll get home and he’ll be there to greet you with no wounds or anything.” The elevator dings and the two instantly step out to head to Asahi’s car to head home. The car beeps when Asahi unlocks the doors and they slip in on their respected sides.

  
    “Sometimes I wish Yuu would have chosen a different career. Like becoming a volleyball trainer or something that doesn’t involve the threat of death.” Asahi swiftly backed out from his spot and began driving home.

  
    “From what I experienced today, even as an editor you have the threat of death.” Daichi jokes. “Those sales department people seemed a little tense.”

  
    Asahi almost burst out laughing, “They can be a bit insane when a new book is released. Even when the book sales are going just fine.” Asahi scratched his chin in a nervous habit. “I hope you like the place…” he comments.

  
    “I like it! Everyone was nice and I’m working with an old friend now. I just hope everyone likes me.” Daichi says as he glances at his phone. “City people have such a different work pace. But it feels better to be at a bigger publishing company. The house also feels good too.”

  
    “You and Suga did have a tiny apartment. All of us could barely fit in the living room when you had Suga’s baby shower parties.” Asahi says, keeping his eyes on the road with a tight concentration.

  
    “Yeah. It wasn’t my idea to have them there. I’m still not over Tanaka and Noya punching a hole in the wall. I’m not allowing them show off their fancy police moves again.” Daichi almost groans at the memory. It was when Suga was pregnant with Tobio that they had invited everyone to their apartment, which was a horrible idea that they found out very quickly. Tanaka and Noya thought it would be fun to show off some new moves they just learn from their police academy. One roll and the two bashed a large hole into the wall. Daichi thought he was gonna have a heart attack when it all when down. Suga surely had a panic attack and broke down crying with worry when it happened. Asahi and Ennoshita had to add another baby shower present for money to pay for the wall damage.

  
    Asahi pulled to the side walk to parallel park in front of his house, “I’m still sorry that happened.” Daichi grinned and pats Asahi on the back. “Just don’t let him make Suga cry again.” Asahi nods then steps out of the car.

  
    “Thanks for the ride home. I’m going to work on those reports and email them to you when I’m finished. Tell Yuu I say hello!” Daichi waves as he walks to his house next door to Asahi’s. “Good work today.” Asahi waves goodbye as he enters into his own home.

  
    Daichi could hear the booming voice from Noya as he greeted Asahi home. He smiled to himself as he stepped to the house gate. Daichi looked over to see the Iwaizumi’s busy with what seemed like gardening. The multiple potted plants surrounding them was an indicating sign. “Iwa-chan not there! I don’t want those succulents planted yet!” He heard Oikawa say to Iwaizumi, Daichi heard a vocal groan from Iwaizumi. He chuckled to himself and headed into his home. Daichi quietly closed the door as he stepped into the genkan, he placed his briefcase down as he slipped off his shoes. He saw the three other pairs of shoes sitting neatly in the entrance when he set his own work shoes next to Suga’s nicer ones. “I’m home!” he called out to the empty hallway. It wasn’t long for him to hear tiny pitter patter of feet on the hardwood floor, a familiar little boy pops out from behind the corner.

  
    “Daddy!” Tobio calls to his father, earning a laugh and is picked up by said father.

  
   “Welcome home” Suga says, giving his husband a peck on the lips. “Tobio, welcome daddy home.” Suga tells his son.

  
    “Wehcome home” He squeaks, giving Daichi a kiss on his cheek to imitate Suga. Daichi nuzzles his son’s cheek with his nose.

    “Where’s Shoyo?” Daichi asks Suga, walking more into the house, Daichi takes in Suga’s apron that he wore around his body that shaped him perfectly.

  
    “He’s napping right now. He fell asleep on the way home, so I put him in his room to sleep.” Suga motions to the baby monitor on the kitchen counter. Daichi loosens his tie and takes a seat at the dining table. He places Tobio on his lap, the boy goes back to coloring the book he was working on before.

  
    “Did the kids have fun at the daycare?” Daichi watches his son scribble on the page with a smile plastered on his face.

  
    “Oh yes they did.” Suga replies while he places the newly cleaned dishes in the cabinets. He dries his hands on a towel and sits next to Daichi at the table. “Tobio and Shoyo met Kuroo’s son and even Yaku’s son. They couldn’t stop talking about them.” Daichi could see the stress lift from Suga’s shoulder as he spoke, “and they love Akaashi. I’m really happy that they go to his daycare.”

  
    Daichi took Suga’s hand and gave it a big kiss, “I’m happy to hear that. Did your first day go well?” He asks. Suga responds with a nod. “Yeah. I’m going to hire a girl that asked today for a part time job. She was really cute, small with cute blonde hair.” Suga giggles, “I feel like I’ve met her before too… Um… How was your first day?” Suga realizes he’s been talking too much and asks the same question to Daichi. A lot of times Suga will go on little rambles about certain subjects.

  
    Daichi sighs, bouncing Tobio on his leg. “Yeah. Everyone was nice. Asahi was really helpful showing me around the place. He and I will be working on the same books it seems.” He grins, “I feel like this will be better for our family.” Suga nods in agreement. It was hard when all their friends moved away and they had to stay in Miyagi. They couldn’t move because of money, but since Daichi has his new job and Suga with his new shop, they feel like they can make it work much better.  
They look into each other’s eyes, Daichi started to lean in for a kiss but an ear shattering shriek from the baby monitor stopped him. He hangs his head in disappointment and Suga laughs, getting up from his chair. “I’ll get him. Be right back.” Suga pecks Daichi’s lips and heads upstairs to retrieve the crying child.

  
    “Daddy! Cat!” Tobio calls to Daichi as he holds up the scribbled coloring page of a cat. “Kenma cat. K-Kenma wikes to pway with blocks a-and he pwayed wif Shoyo. He said he has lots of cats at his home.” Tobio looks at the picture as he rambles about his friend. Daichi looks at his son’s photo, he ruffles the raven hair. “You want to see Kenma again?” Daichi asks him, gaining a nod in response.

  
    Suga walks in with Shoyo attached to his chest, the boy had crazy bed head that made him look even cuter. The little sounds coming from the tired boy was making it even cuter. Suga huffs and plops on the couch in the living room. “You okay babe?” Daichi asks, bringing Tobio and his art supplies with him to the living room. Suga nods, “Yeah. I just saw the boxes that still needs to be unpacked and the clothes in Shoyo’s room and suddenly got tired looking at it all.” He laughs at how goofy it sounds, watching Shoyo cling to him and relax again.

  
    Daichi watched his beautiful wife with his child. Suga seemed to glow for the millionth time. He was truly an angel. Daichi suddenly realized he’s still in his suit and carefully moves Tobio so he can stand up. “I’m going to go change real quick.” He scurries upstairs.

  
    “Don’t change Daichi! Stay just the way you are!” Suga calls out to him. Making Daichi to give out a fake laugh, “hahahah you’re hilarious!” He hears the fits of giggles from Suga and Tobio while he walks up the stairs. He loves his family so much.  
Daichi changes into a comfy t-shirt and shorts, the heat was so bad that he was tempted to go shirtless. But he wouldn’t do that for Suga’s sake. He quickly cooled himself off with a cold wash cloth. After that, he headed back down stairs. Daichi saw Suga patting Shoyo’s back as the boy squeals happily, Tobio was now kicking a volleyball around the little table, making his own entertainment.

  
    Daichi smiles and watches as Tobio chases the volleyball to Daichi’s feet. The father looked down at his son, who held his toy volleyball in his small arms. Daichi grinned and let out a scary roar, making his son squeal and pat away with his tiny legs. Daichi laughs as he chases his son around the living room, dodging boxes as he goes. Suga had his feet up on the coffee table, and Tobio crawls under his legs to hide. Shoyo leaned against Suga’s back as he sat on his mother’s lap watching his brother and father play with each other.

  
    Daichi stops at Suga’s legs, pretending to not see Tobio under them. Daichi and Suga gave each other glances, Shoyo giggles and reaches for his father. Daichi picked him up, “Where is Tobio? He ran away from the tickle monster. Will you help me find him so I can tickle him?” He says to Shoyo. Tobio snuck a peak out from under Suga’s legs, he and Shoyo made eye contact. Tobio quietly shook his head to him. Shoyo then smiles a toothless smile to Daichi, the orange head grabbed his father’s nose and pulled a little too hard. “ack!” Daichi yelps.

  
    “Dada!” Shoyo cries, Tobio lunges from his hiding spot and hugs Daichi’s legs. Suga laughs as his children band together to defeat the tickle monster. “You get him boys!” Suga encourages them, while Daichi is trying to not fall over. Tobio and Shoyo continue to tug and pull on Daichi’s clothes, even Shoyo was patting Daichi on the face.

  
    “Bad monster!” Tobio cries out, pulling on Daichi’s shorts. Suga then gets up and hugs Daichi, biting his cheek. “Nooo! Suga you traitor!” Daichi gives up and flops onto the couch, the whole family burst out into laughter. Suga was careful to not crush Shoyo when he landed on Daichi. He looks back to look at Tobio who was hanging onto Daichi’s legs, the boy giggling as he held onto him.

  
    After getting untangled from their little conundrum. Daichi finally got to properly say hello to Shoyo by giving him a big kiss on the cheek. “Dada! Dada!” Shoyo cheers, waving his arms up and down in excitement.

  
    “Mama! Outside! Pway ball outside!” Tobio calls from the door, holding his volleyball over his head. “Put your shoes on first then we can.” Suga says, walking to the genkan to put his and Tobio’s shoes on. “I think that’s a good idea. Want to go play outside, Shoyo?” Of course Shoyo wasn’t going to refuse to play with his family. Daichi headed over and put on Shoyo’s shoes and placing on his own.

  
    Suga was already outside with Tobio in the front yard when Daichi headed out with Shoyo in his arms. Daichi placed a little hat on Shoyo’s head so the sun wasn’t in his eyes. It was later in the afternoon, so the heat was starting to die down, but not much.

  
    Daichi watched Suga and Tobio for a moment before placing Shoyo on his favorite truck to be pushed around. Daichi was careful so his son wouldn’t fall onto the hard concrete of the street, while Suga tried to teach Tobio how to receive the volleyball properly; but with little to no success. It won’t led to the ball flying to the Iwazumi’s garden, crushing some flowers. The couple both jumped when the volleyball landed, Oikawa letting out an audible yelp when he was startled.

  
    “No! Those were the last Hydrangeas! Aaah!” Oikawa’s practically shrieked, putting his face in his hands in frustration. Iwaizumi gave his husband a pat on the back, he took notice of Suga holding a scared Tobio. The little boy shook in his mother’s arms, afraid he would get yelled at for destroying the neighbor’s garden.

  
    “I’m so sorry Tooru-san!” Suga bends down to take the volleyball from Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi rubs Oikawa’s back as he watches Suga holding a crying Tobio, who was apologizing profusely to the couple for ruining their garden as best as a 1 year old could.

  
    “Sowwy! Me sowwy! Waaaaah!” Tobio wails, wiping the tears from his eyes. Suga rubbed his son’s back as he whispered softly into Tobio’s ear, “Shhh. Let’s calm down, Tobio. You’re not in trouble.” Suga knelt down and placed Tobio on his feet. “Go up to Iwaizumi-san and calmly apologize. I’m sure they won’t be angry.”

  
    “I wouldn’t say I’m not a little angry…” Oikawa mumbles, but Iwaizumi jabs him in the ribs with his elbow. “ack! Mean Iwa-chan!”

  
    The little Tobio waddles his way to the couple, he hugs the volleyball in his arms. I stares at them for a moment, he suddenly becomes bashful and runs back to Suga, hiding behind his mother’s leg. Iwaizumi let out a chuckle at his shyness.

  
    “What’s with this bashfulness? You weren’t like this to them this morning. Now apologize properly, Sawamura Tobio.” Tobio gave out a little squeak when he heard his full name. It’s known worldwide that if a mother uses their child’s full name, it means they’re in huge trouble. Suga moved to the side and gently pushes Tobio up to Oikawa and Iwaizumi. “Say sorry.”

  
    It takes a moment for Tobio to find the courage to say it. He looks at his feet for a moment, his hands fiddling around with his shirt. “S-Sowwy…” He mumbles loud enough for them to hear. Oikawa notices tears streaming down Tobio’s face. He scoots over to him and picks up the volleyball, “You’re forgiven, Tobio-chan. No need to cry.” He wipes his thumb over Tobio’s cheek.  
Oikawa shows off a little by spinning the ball on his finger “How about you help me finish planting these. And maybe I’ll show you how to set the ball? I was one of the top setters in all of Japan!” The last statement caused Suga to roll his eyes a little, Iwaizumi scoffing at it.

  
    “You were also the top annoying one to play with” Iwaizumi says jokingly.

  
    “Mean, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa whines. Tobio stares at Oikawa, then shifts his gaze to the volleyball. He walks over and reaches for the ball, “Play! Now!” He demands.

  
    Oikawa chuckles, he sets down the ball next to him. “Hey now. You promised to help me first. Now get to it, squeaker!” He pushes the ball to the side and leads Tobio over to the small garden in front of his home. It had many colorful flowers, plants big and small. Some were edible and some were just for show.

  
    Suga sits on the side of the garden, watching Oikawa show Tobio how to plant the small potted plants into the soil. He looked over to see Daichi and Iwaizumi having some time. Daichi was trying to do two things at once; talk to Iwaizumi and keep Shoyo entertained with his outside toys. Shoyo sat in the DIY sandbox, he scooped up sand into different buckets that were shaped like Anpanman to try and make a sand castle with little to no success.

  
    “We haven’t finished unpacking all of the kid’s toys yet. We’re hoping to get that done this weekend.” Daichi held Shoyo up to support his upper body so his son wouldn’t get a face full of sand.

  
    “If you need any help just call us over. Though Oikawa might whine about it. Weekends are our private time together…” Iwaizumi and Daichi both blush, Iwaizumi realizes how wrong that sentence came out. He puts his hand over face to hide the redness in his cheeks. “Not… No… Wait… I mean like, yes we do a little bit of that, but wait. No. Aaaa!” Iwaizumi falls over onto his back, both hands now cover his blushing face.

  
    Daichi forces out an awkward laugh. “I mean. I can’t blame you guys. Suga can be a beast when we get our alone time. Haha.”

  
    “Hey! Don’t talk smack about me!” Suga retorts back. He and Oikawa have been secretly ease dropping on their conversation while they garden together.

  
    “Besides, I’m sure Daichi loves the attention. I know Iwaizumi loves it when I go down on him~” Oikawa laughs, he doesn’t even show any signs of embarrassment when he says that. Tobio and Shoyo stare at the adults, they both have no clue of what’s going on in front of them.

  
    “Can we not talk about this in front of my kids?” Suga says, looking at little Tobio play in the dirt. He picks up Tobio, wiping the dirt off of his small hands. “You’re going to need a bath tonight, you dirty boy!” Suga kisses Tobio’s cheek causing the little boy to laugh at his mother’s affection. Shoyo squeals in the sand box, he flings sand everywhere as he waves his hands in the air. It’s almost like the two are secretly communicating to each other.

  
   “Pway! Pway now, mama!” Tobio squeaks at Suga, he started to make his pouty face.

  
    “You need to ask Tooru-san if you can play with him” He finishes cleaning Tobio’s hands the best he can, then set him on the grass. Tobio rushes straight for the volleyball and walks to Oikawa with the ball in his arms “Pway ball!”

  
    “Ahem!” Suga clears his throat loudly at Tobio. He gives Tobio a stern look.

  
    “P-pwease. Pway wif me pwease!” Tobio quickly corrects himself quickly. He holds the ball up to Oikawa, his little feet bouncing up and down in anticipation.

  
    “Hehe. Let’s play, little man!” Oikawa ruffles Tobio’s hair, picking the boy up and putting him in the grass so they could play. Oikawa tosses the volleyball in the air, the ball softly hitting his fingertips as he tosses it up in the air. Oikawa catches the ball and kneels down to Tobio, “That’s called ‘setting the ball.’ You simply let the ball tap your fingertips. It doesn’t touch your palms in anyway.” He rolls the ball over to Tobio, “Give it a try.”

  
    Tobio holds the balls in his arms. He tries his best to toss the ball in the air, but his little arms wouldn’t allow him to throw it properly. Oikawa chuckles and assists him by tossing the ball to Tobio; which just ends up bouncing off of his head.  
“Oh! Hehehe!” Suga giggles at Tobio, gaining a pouting glare from his son.

  
    “Try again. You have little arms, so it’ll be a little more difficult for you to bounce it up.” Oikawa encourages Tobio as he continues to practice with him.

  
    The sun started to go down when Tobio and Shoyo started whining for their dinner. Daichi and Suga started to feel the hunger set in on their stomachs. “Mamaaa!” Tobio whines, clinging to Oikawa as he lays in his lap with his favorite crow plushie in his arms. “Mama! Om noms! Mamaaa!” Tobio cries louder, causing Shoyo to join in on his fussy screaming. Oikawa flinched his head away from the screaming boy.

  
    Suga quickly picked up his son from Oikawa, but the boy still held onto Oikawa’s shirt, “you gotta let go of Iwaizumi-san so we can go inside and make your dinner.” Suga tries to tell him but the boy doesn’t want to budge, even if he wants his meal.

  
    Iwaizumi can see the small vein poke out from Oikawa’s forehead, he walks over and pats his wife’s head. “We should go inside and eat too.’ He says. The whining of the children got louder as Shoyo practically shrieked, “Noooo! Ab-bab!! Aya! Ayla!” He struggles in Daichi’s arms, being a fussy child. Daichi sighed as he tried to calm down his son.

  
    Then an idea clicked in Suga’s head, “How about you two come over for dinner? Since these two seem to really want to spend more time with you. Even if they are being fussy for their food.” Suga turns to look at Daichi, “That’s okay, right babe?”  
Daichi only smiles and shrugs, “It’s up to you. You’d be making food for 5, not me.”

  
     Suga gave him a small glaring pout at his husband, he felt a strong pat on his shoulder. “Not alone! I can assist him!” Oikawa comments, it makes Iwaizumi make a face that didn’t look very appealing.

  
    “You making food? That’s a good joke Tooru. We don’t need to be buying our new neighbors a new kitchen.” Iwaizumi retorts to his wife.

  
    “Mean Iwa-chan! That was one time and it was only the microwave!” Oikawa whined back to him. He almost looked like a grown up child.

  
    Suga stood up with Tobio in his arms, the child starting to calm down as the adults made plans with one another. “I can supervise him for ya, Iwaizumi.” The comment makes Iwaizumi and Suga both laugh.

  
    “You guys are meanies!” Oikawa squeaks in embarrassment. But Iwaizumi shuts him up by kissing him on the lips. Everyone who understood the affectionate display blushed a deep red, except for Iwaizumi, who only grinned at Oikawa.

  
    Daichi cleared his throat and gathered up the toys in their yard, “Let’s head inside then. It’s starting to get chilly for Shoyo.” Him saying that made Suga panic for a moment. He rushes over to his baby and checks him to make sure he isn’t too cold.

  
    Oikawa stood next to Iwaizumi as they watched the family of four. The way Suga diligently held Tobio while Daichi tried to convince him that Shoyo wouldn’t freeze to death made him feel something empty inside his heart. Like he was missing something all of a sudden. Iwaizumi glanced over at him; he took his hand and kissed it gently. He gave it a squeeze to let him know he’s right there with him, almost silently telling him ‘I know what you’re thinking.’

  
“We’re gonna clean up and head inside to start dinner.” Suga smiled his bright smile at them. Oikawa snapped out of his trance and smiled back. The two walk into the house Tobio slams open the door on his way in almost giving Daichi a heart attack because he doesn’t want to pay for another hole in the wall. “I’m gonna die from something brewing one day.”

  
    Iwaizumi laughs noticing the look on his face. “I know how you feel, Daichi.” The two follow close behind as they go in the house to have a meal together.  
.

  
.

  
.

  
.

  
.

.

.  
    After a late night of talking and enjoying each other’s company, Oikawa and Iwaizumi stepped into their home. Iwaizumi closed the door quietly while Oikawa diligently removed his shoes and placed them nicely on the floor mat. Oikawa jolted when Iwaizumi rapped his strong arms around his waist and kissed the nape of his neck.

  
    Iwaizumi had been watching Oikawa the entire night, he could feel what was bothering him. Being with those two rascals must have triggered something inside his head. He was uncharacteristically quiet during the whole dinner gathering with the Sawamura’s. “Tooru…” He softly whispered to him, “Tell me what’s on your mind.” It was a gentle command, something he always did when Oikawa would be quiet like that.

  
    “I’m just thinking Iwa-chan. Nothing major.” Oikawa tries to laugh it off, but Iwaizumi has been with him for too long to know that he forced the laugh out. He brushes off Iwaizumi and heads deeper into the house. Iwaizumi grabs his hand, holding it tight but not crushing it.

  
    “Tooru.” It was more stern this time. “I know you’re thinking about having a baby.” He felt Tooru tense up.

  
    “I d-don’t know what y-you’re talking about, Hajime.” Oikawa stutters, he even used Iwaizumi’s first name instead of the usual ‘Iwa-chan.’

  
    Iwaizumi pulled Oikawa close to him and gave him a kiss on the lips. He brushed his fingers in his brown locks, looking into his eyes. He watched the tears fall from Tooru’s face. The man sniffed and hid his teary face in Iwaizumi’s shoulder, he gripped onto Iwaizumi’s shirt. “They were so cute Iwa-chan. Just… Imagining having our own little Hajime in the house… It would be so adorable.”

  
    Iwaizumi rubbed Oikawa’s hair as he spoke, he lifted his head to look into his eyes again. “Yeah. I thought the same thing. Having a little Tooru in the house.”

  
    Oikawa wiped his eyes, “No. Our kid would look like you.” He leaned in to kiss Iwaizumi again, but Iwaizumi kissed back a but aggressively.

  
    “Well let’s go start so we can find out.” Iwaizumi growls, biting Oikawa’s lower lip and making their way to the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Twitter and Instagram for more!  
> @tdgarts


	6. UPDATE

Yo yo yall! I'm currently working on the next chapter for this series, it's gonna be more of a prequel/side story as I've been wanting to write it ever since I made this AU.   
It's gonna be super long, so I just ask for ya to be patient. I'm working in small chunks so I don't burn out too quickly.   
Thank you for the support! Hopefully I'll see ya soon!


End file.
